


Green hair, brown liquor and a damning confession

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Confessions, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Spankings, daddy dom Eraserhead, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger
Summary: Eraser has got something dark on his mind. And after a hot night with joke, can he open up to her? Will she be horrified at his admission?Sidenote: this is my first attempt at something resembling Noir. Tell me what you think in comments
Relationships: Emi Fukaido x Shouta Aizawa, EraserJoke - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Green hair, brown liquor and a damning confession

Green hair, brown liquor, and a damning confession

POV: Shouta Aizawa

When you tell someone something about yourself, you change your relationship with them on some level. Wether it be your shoe of choice, where you were born, or your favorite soup. But what happens when you tell someone you trust something you’re ashamed of? What happens when it’s something that happened to you that shook you to your core? I was about to find out.

I guess I should start at the beginning.

It was 14th of January. The weather was in about as bad of a mood as I was. Clouds a dark gray, air was frigid and heavy. It was going to rain for sure. I could feel it. Not that I minded. To me when the frigid rain drops hit your skin, it helps to remind you you’re not sedated. Only down side was I forgot my umbrella. And getting soaked through my britches was not on my to-do list. At the moment, the only thing on my list was get hammered. It had been a long week. I’d just spent the week grading papers, and making sure Midoriya didn’t turn his entire spinal column in into a fine powder when he turned a damn doorknob. On top of that, My nerves were still fried, worried about Bakugo accidentally carpet bombing the school when he sneezed. Not to mention....well, I’ll explain in a bit.  
Principal Nezu had awarded the entire school faculty and student body the next week off for there performance against Hassaikai. He Called their performance a testament to hero’s everywhere. Gotta admit I couldn’t argue with him. Some have taken the time to go shopping or studying. Me? I’m headed to an old watering hole. I typically only drink socially, which is none too often.  
Toshinori tells me it’s bad for our image. Maybe he has a point, but Shouta Aizawa has his vices like everyone else. Every now and again, I find my lips aching for the sweet hickory burn. Help drown out the ghosts. Least until the bastards learn how to swim.

I stepped out into the train station, dressed in dark black clothes, including a jet black leather jacket with a thick fur lining on the inside. Behind me is a mob of other passengers. Exiting the train. A man with an alligators head, bumps into me, and mutters a faint “watch it, asshole.” Under his breath. I sigh and walk towards the stairs leading to the bridge.

My boots squeaked under the moist pavement and I hear Thunder overhead. Maybe if I pass out, the barkeep will let me sleep out the storm, I remember thinking. Wishful thinking I know.

I’m not walking longer than 25 minutes before I arrive at a low hanging alley. I’m slapped out of my trace when my head hits a low hanging sign. It’s not easy being six foot in a country that’s average height is five foot two. Grumbling to myself and nursing a fresh new lump on my forehead, I find may way inside a sleepy, low lit tavern nestled in one of kyotos red light districts and plop my keister on a lonely bar stool. Far away from any of my students or colleagues could find me, I ordered three fingers of straight up whiskey. The keep nodded, and poured the fiery liquid deftly into a pristine glass.  
Placing it on the table I slurped it quietly, that old familiar burn running down my throat. For a brief period of time, I was over the moon. With every proceeding drink, Everything bad in my mind seemed so, insignificant. So far away. The closest thing to pure euphoria washed over me, like waves on the beach.

Don’t you hate it when that happens? When you’re in such a good mood, and your mind wanders to something that immediately takes you out of it? That’s what happened to me, but ten times over.  
I finished what was left of my brown comfort, and signaled the keep for round two. In between the keep working his magic, I felt a cold draft behind me and the sound of a light drizzle, hinting at the drizzle and Gail to come. And a familiarly cheerful voice followed it.

“Kenji, get me an Umeshu and keep them coming!”

Emi Fukaido. Of all the gin joints, in all of Japan, she just had to have waltzed into mine.

I noticed then I hadn’t seen her out of her hero uniform much. She wore a tight sea green tank top to match her hair, with a long white coat which she hung at the coat rack by the door, and some very tight looking jeans. The heels of her shoes clacked loudly against the hardwood floor, as she strode to the bar. I had to admit, she looked good. Her pale face lit into a chuckle, no doubt laughing at one of her own jokes in her head. Seeing her do that made me feel things. Things I couldn’t quite explain, nor was I interested in exploring. I was about to signal Kenji for another round when I heard:

“Oh. My. God. ERASER!”

Her excited voice hit my buzzed ears like a freight train. I jumped slightly and had to catch myself on the bar stool to keep myself from falling over.

I sighed, god help me.

“We’re not working right now Emi, you don’t have to call me that.”

This only seemed to amuse her more. Damn her.

“I see you’re still as peachy as ever! Careful, you might crack a smile!” She fell into hysterics at her own joke. I guess somebody had to.

I didn’t grace her with a reply, and just motioned for another drink. Clearly whiskey isn’t going to be strong enough. I signaled Kenji for a Captain Morgan Rum, and prayed silently for a quiet night. As it seemed, Emi, or god maybe had other plans.

“So, shouta..I could get used to calling you that..hee hee! What’s a place like you doing in a girl like this? Hahah!!”

I don’t know why but I had to look away. And I had a very strong urge to choose my words carefully. Alcohol be damned.

“Nezu announced....Impromptu vacation for the next week...I decided to get a drink.”

Slamming a now empty glass down, She gawked at me.

“Wild! I always ‘figgered you for the ‘drink a hot tea in your study types’!”

She bursts into laughter. Her face is pink. The humor is lost on me. It’s around that time I started noticing just how tight her pants looked. And how tight mine felt..

The night carried on and we talked. Well actually, she made joke after joke which I failed to laugh at. I don’t know what it was but my eyes just kept being drawn to her. Her voice was soothing and sweet. And every movement she made seemed so slow and and fluid. Just watching her was making me heat up.

Suddenly, I decided I had had enough to drink and moved to stand, almost to face plant on the bar. I needed to be anywhere but there. Emi giggled at me, slurring her words.

“Well, looks like you’ve had a few *hic* too many shouta! Hahaha!” She laughed. Totally inebriated, she stumbles over to me. Before I can react she’s pulling on my hand.

“Cmon, *hic* its late and it’s pourrrring. You can spend the night with me!!”

“Emi wait-“was all I could get out before she yanks me behind her, dragging me from the bar into the cold outside air. I feel my color go hectic as her iron grip clutches my hand. My head feels like it’s spinning, as she drags me down sidewalks, across cross walks, and finally into an elevator of an apartment complex. I rest against the back wall railing. It’s about that time I notice how soft Emi’s hands were. I was worried that my calloused hands would scratch her. But they didn’t seem to bother her at all. In fact, the mood she was in nothing could bother her.

The elevator door dinged, and once again, I’m dragged along by Emi. This time my feet are able to keep up with her. The thought of me being in Emi’s apartment made my stomach go in knots. I could hear my heart pound in my chest. While she fumbled for her keys and my eyes became glued to her. More specifically glued to her ass. Round, plump, and toned, I could bounce a quarter off of it. It took every fiber of my being to not reach out and grab it. And in my distraction I was yanked inside a well lit, and colorfully decorated apartment. It wasn’t the rainbow circus tent I half expected, and I was impressed. A large area, a granite surface kitchenette with a stainless steal sink to my left, a large sofa and flat screen tv to my right, all of which were bathed in a brilliant neon purple light.

“Well, this is casa de Joke!” She beamed with drunk pride.

“I see. It looks comfortable.”

“Sure is…but it’s not as comfortable as we’re going to be.”

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, her lips were on mine, her tongue wrestling mine. My eyes went wide at first but only at first. After only a moment I melted into it. A minute into cloud nine she broke it.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me. Not just in the bar but everywhere else. You like me. You want to fuck me, don’t you Shouta?!” She remarked in a sultry voice.

“I..uh..” she had me pinned. The truth is I had been attracted to her since the day we met. Her personality was infectious, and endearing. And her body made me burn like a cinder.

I couldn’t answer. So I did the only thing I could think of, I returned the kiss, this time more aggressively, and I hoisted her upwards, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist. Walking towards her bedroom supporting her weight in my lower back, I broke away from her sweet mouth and attacked the crook. She moaned in pleasure. She moaned and drove me wild.

“Shouta…Shouta!” She whined.

Arriving at her bed, I tossed her onto it, deciding to make her pay for all of her teasings. I wanted to make her pay for all the terrible jokes I’d had to endure.

“Shouta!” She cried as she landed into the soft mattress. “What are you doing?”

“Taking control.”

“Ooooo. Ok then, daddy, I’m all yours.”

God that made me harder than tungsten.

“First things first. Remove your shirt. Now.” I say in my stern teacher voice. Her hands shook slowly as she removed the damned garment. Setting it aside, I noticed she wore no bra, and her D cup tits bounced out. I didn’t waste a second before I latched my mouth into the left and groped the right roughly.

She writhed in pleasure helpless against my attacks.

“Shouta…” Hmm. Shouta. That wouldn’t do it all.

I gave her ass a hearty slap. The sound echoed in the room and she yelped I surprise.

“I’m sorry! Daddy. Please more!”

How could I deny her. I switched my mouth to the right, and licked the erect nipple Ned the surrounding flesh. She was a moaning mess at all of this. She was in for even worse when my left hand slid down her tight and toned belly, and to the hem of her pants. I ripped them off in one Swift motion, and gently rubbed two fingers against her panty line. The harder I rubbed the louder she got. And the wetter she got. I could smell her moisture, then I felt it through her panties.

“You’re a mess Emi.”

She didn’t reply, and just moaned in tow with my rubbing. She whined when my attack on her nether regions ceased.

“Take them off right now!” I snarled at her. She jumped slightly, and her quivering hand managed to pull the panties down her perfect chiseled legs and tossed them to the side.

“Now sit up Emi. Undo my belt and fly.”

“Yes daddy.” She moaned.

Sitting on one knee, I straightened my back. She got up on her elbows and forced her way onto her knees. Fumbling with the belt buckle, she managed to free my cock. It was hard as a rock, and the top glistened with pre cum.

“Daddy. You’re so big.”

“I’m glad you think so. Now suck.”

I grabbed her by the top of her green hair, and slid my length into her open mouth. She coughed at first but eventually began working a good rhythm . Bobbing her head up and down. I closed my eyes to enjoy the euphoria of this woman’s warm mouth. All the while she moaned and groaned on my dick.

“You’re such a good girl. Maybe this mouth has a use besides making bad jokes after all.”

God, I barely even recognized the words coming out of my mouth. Was it because I was drunk? Had I always had this side to me? Who knows. Who cares. I had more important things to worry about. After drinking in this woman sucking on my cock for about 5 minutes I removed my length from her warm orfice . Focusing my attention to a different warm orfice that was in desperate need of my service.

Emi at this point was a mess. Her eyes were going in all directions and she was breathing heavily. Her pussy was like a fire hydrant that was about to explode, and I was determined to put her into a coma.

“Daddy..”

“Yes, kitten?”  
“Can kitten have some more spankings? Kitten needs it.”

She gave me a pout. How could I say no?

I flipped her on her side and set her so that she was on her knees and her ass was up.

“Everytime I hit you, you’re going to say ‘I belong to you.’ Am I understood?”

She croaked out a meek “yes daddy.”

Slap

“I belong to you.”

Slap.

“I belong to you.”

Slap

“I belong to you.”

Slap.

“I belong to you.”  
Slap

“I belong to you.”

Slap.

“I belong to you.”

I lost count how long this went on. But by the time I was through, her round, plump ass was turning bright red. Satisfied with my work, I flipped her over and spread her legs as far as they could go. I knelt between her legs and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Daddy’s going to fuck You.”

Joke could only reply with a soft moan, as I pushed my hardened and freshly lubricated length into her hot, slick core.

God her moans were exhilarating.

I fucked her. I fucked her hard. There was nothing gentle about it. Every spear she whined at the top of her lungs, begging for more and more.I pounded into her gushing orfice, the heat making me go wild. My thighs clapped against hers as she held onto my shoulders, nails digging into me. Minutes later I feel I’m ready to burst. After one final thrust, I erupted in her. Pumping load after load into her core.

After which I promptly collapsed on top of her. The room stunk of sweat and sex, and I took great pride in it. I rolled to my left side, and pulled Emi into me to spoon. My face lay in the crook of her neck, and my right arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She had passed out only minutes before, and I wasn’t long behind her. Slowly falling asleep inhaling her smell.

I’m not sure how much later it was when we woke up. But I remember her lying there. Burying her face in my chest, and me gently raking my hands over her hair.

“Wow.” She said finally.

“Yeah.” Was all I could muster.

“I never knew you had that inside you, Shouta.”

“..neither did I. It just…happened.”

“Not that I’m complaining. I don’t think I’ve ever had it that good before in my life. Hell, I never knew I liked being treated that way.” I could feel her running her fingers through my chest hair as she said that.

“Not that I’m complaining. Think you and I better keep in touch huh?”

I had to admit I liked the idea.

“And hey, Shouta?”

“Hmm?”

“Before you, y’know…” I could hear her smirk, and felt a gentle tug on my dick.

“..You seemed extra grumpy at the bar. What was wrong.”

Goddamn. I hoped she didn’t notice.

“..I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Shouta-“

“Emi. Please.... If I...if I told you you’d think I’m a monster.”

I felt her move out of my grip, and she sat up to look me in the eye.

“Try me.” She stared me in the eye.

“All right fine. But I warned you. “ I sat up as tall as I could, and let out a deep sigh. 

“Before I was licensed as a hero, I used to be a detective for the Tokyo Police’s violent crimes bureau. They had me investigating all kinds of stuff. Drug trafficking, rapes, and more often than not, murders. I solved every case I was assigned to. Always put the shitbag in question away for it. All except for one. Hiroki Majima. You remember him?”

“Well…yeah. He was a Kyodai (equivalent:capo) for the majima family yakuza syndicate..”

“Yup. That’s him. He had his fingers in all sorts of side projects. Amphetamines, credit card scams, gun running. And he had a penchant for bar girls. And he wasn’t gentle. And he never asked either. We brought him in as a suspect in the murder of Eiko Nakamura. 15 year old bar maid who’d been…strangled to death in her apartment. After that she was….well, I think you can guess. We found this pricks DNA on the body, his finger prints on the door knob and on the television remote, everything. We had this prick dead to fucking rights. So I bring this little weasel into the station, and start sweating him. But all of a sudden, my captain pulls me aside…And he tells me the bad news.”

I could see Emi’s eyes widened. Her interest was peaked.

“What was wrong?”

I sigh again.

“We had to cut him loose. He was a protected informant for Interpol. He had been ratting for them for years and was in the middle of an investigation. Our authority be damned.”

I stop to catch my breath.

“I couldn’t believe what was happening. But it happened. He walked off scot free and there was nothing we could do. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything I could do.”

Her eyes went wide.

“What’d you do?”

“I kept my eye on him. He was loud and arrogant so it wasn’t hard. He calls his friends and organizes a celebration. Drinks that weekend at some beachside Bar and Restaurant. So, that weekend, I call out sick. I smuggle out a 45 caliber automatic pistol and a silencer from the evidence locker. I pick up some black clothes, black boots, sunglasses, and a black balaclava, and I take a trip down to that bar. I rented a motorcycle and drove down 2 and a half hours. He and his pals had booked the whole restaurant for a private party. I bribed one of the waitresses to slip him something to make him sick in his sake. He drinks and soon he’s vomiting all over himself. And eventually, Elvis had to leave the building. And he always wore one bright Red Suit, you could see it a mile away. As his body guards are more or less carrying his ass to the car, that’s when I attack. I shot both of the guards in the face. Then when hiroki saw what I had done he went for his gun. But I stop him. Before he has it half way out I have my barrel trained on him. I tell him to toss it aside,Then I picked it up from the ground. I could have done it right there. But I knew he was out of it. I wanted him to be afraid. I block his way back into the restaurant, and I tell him to Run.”

I looked down in joke, her expression one of clear shock.

“He ran to the beach as fast as his legs could carry him. He starts to run into the ocean. When he made it waist deep into the water, I emptied my magazine into his back and he fell over. He was dead.... I didn’t stick around for fear of his pals finding ‘em. So I hopped on my bike and drive at top speed out of there….later on I read the newspaper, revealing that Hiroki Majima went missing, and no one was able to locate him. Apparently Eiko’s family…it-it-it-it……..crushed them…in there minds….Hiroki fled the country. And would never face justice for what he’d done. And I realized that….I hadn’t avenged Eiko….she was still dead…her family was still had lost their little girl….and I murdered a man…it wasn’t justice…it was vengeance…so…on that day, every day. I’m reminded of what I’ve done.”

I feel a tear roll down my eye. I couldn’t hide the shame anymore. Not from myself. And not to Emi. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her, I hated myself too much. I moved to get out of the bed. I have my pants on, when I feel a soft pair of hands grab mine.

“Shouta please wait!!”

“Emi, I-“

“Shouta. You’re not a monster! You….”  
she paused.

“You’re a hero! That was in the past! You save people! And you teach kids to be heroes too! Please…don’t leave..” I feel her weight against my back. I realize she’s hugging me. I find my feet unable to move. I turn around and I embrace her. I bury my face into her hair. Lavender and Jasmine. I melt into her.

I got lucky. After that…I became closer to Emi. Very close. I visit her house almost everyday. We talk about our days, our students…well I mostly talk about Bakugo and Midoriya…and other times we don’t talk at all. We just…explore each other. Maybe, we’ve needed each other. Maybe for a long time. I know I’ll need it for a long time.


End file.
